This disclosure relates to the management of data on computing devices. Data stored on computing devices may be organized into computers files. In some instances, computer files may be data structures that organize data for easy management and modification by computing devices. The proliferation of computing devices has contributed to a substantial increase in the growth rate of data, and therefore the number computer files used to organize such data. Consequently, storage and energy costs have continued to increase as greater quantities of storage space are required to store the increasing amounts of data. Moreover, the complexity of managing computer files has increased accordingly with the increasing amounts of data. In some instances, the significance of a computer file to applications and/or users may vary depending on how the computer file is used by such applications and/or users. Thus, some computer files may be more suitable for removal from a computing device than others when purging or deleting computer files from a computing device.